


Go in Peace

by ShinigamiMailJeevas



Category: Death Note
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Tragedy, Blood Loss, Doing anything for the one you love, Even if it kills you, Guns, M/M, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:25:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiMailJeevas/pseuds/ShinigamiMailJeevas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you truly love someone you will do whatever necessary to protect them. Even kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go in Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelMat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelMat/gifts).



> This was originally posted over at FFN but taken down for what will be obvious reasons. It was written over MSN to my mello, MelMat. 
> 
> I suggest listening to the song "Alone" by Burn Halo. It gives a more emotional feel.

**~Go in Peace~**

"Yes! So good, Mello." Matt whispered as he rode the blond, whose eyes were half lidded. Matt had Mello's head cradled in his hands, slippery fingers spreading blood across his cheek. Unfocused blue eyes gazed at him with confusion, and though Mello couldn't speak his question was loud. _Why?_

Matt placed a kiss to Mello's temple. "Because I love you."

So much that he would do anything for him. 

Even this. 

Mello's cock quickly became too flaccid to be of any use, and Matt raised himself off of it; he slithered down so his lips pressed against Mello's chest. Matt dipped his fingers in the shiny blood steadily spilling from the wound in Mello's neck and spread it over a nipple. With a soft smile at the blond, he took the nipple into his mouth and played with it. Mello would have a good death, a better one than had previously been planned. He would do this for him, even though every action hurt his very soul.

Swallowing his emotions, Matt focused on the task at hand. He trailed his stained lips lower, tongue darting around Mello's navel before he settled on a patch of Mello's inner thigh to tease and nip at. All the while he watched Mello's eyes.

There wasn't understanding in them, but there was acceptance. And he could work with that.  
His hands gently stroked Mello's cock, though it was obvious release wasn't possible anymore at this point.

The door creaked open and they were joined by another on the bed. Matt kept his eyes on Mello, even as he was pulled back and lips, sharpened by teeth, were placed at his neck. He didn't want Mello to see this. Didn't want to know what was going on in his mind; didn't want him believing that he betrayed him, when he hadn't...

Matt stroked the skin of Mello's thigh lovingly as he watched the blood continue to stain the bed. "Go with your God, beautiful."

The seconds ticked by and Mello's eyes slowly slid shut without a sound.

Matt swallowed his heartbreak, knowing this ending had been more peaceful than Mello could have otherwise hoped for. Mello would always be with him even if it wasn't in the physical realm; however long that would be for him.

Beyond held him from behind, though the soft gesture was doomed to failure when the elder's fingers traveled too low.

Matt was spun around and his lips were claimed. They still held blood, and Beyond made use of his access to clean them with his tongue. Matt shivered as his bottom lip was pulled between a set of teeth, and gently bitten. He raised his hands to touch Beyond, as the elder was doing to him, only to be pushed backward. It was a warning. He was to look and not touch, unless allowed. Matt wasn't too terribly disappointed.

Matt fell on something that was definitely not the mattress, and knew without a doubt it was Mello. Just as he knew the wetness soaking into his hair was blood. He made to move but the gleam in Beyond's eyes gave him pause.

"Stay."

Matt laid still and watched on with morbid curiously as the elder reached behind him, face leaning close to his and grinning horrifyingly, to grasp something. Matt swallowed hard at the sight of a hand being pulled into view, one with that all too familiar gold band around a slender finger.

"Beyond-"

"Just enjoy. Think of it as a final parting gift. You know he won't mind." Beyond grinned and set about arranging those fingers around Matt's cock. Matt couldn't say if he agreed or not, but he didn't stop the elder. He tried to control his breathing as he watched Beyond working Mello's hand like a marionette to it's master. Despite the odd angle it worked rather well and Matt was fighting back moans not long later.

It was odd to think of it specifically as Mello doing this to him—as he had watched him fade away—yet he could not ignore the feeling of the ring as it rubbed him. It used to be a source of amusement to Mello that he would focus more on it's feeling than what Mello's hands were doing.

"And 'Go with your God'? You can really be a twisted fuck Matty-kins," Beyond sing-songed in his ear. Matt shuddered and spilled himself all over the hands jerking him off.

"It was comfort, not how you would mean i-it." Matt stumbled over his words as Beyond touched him lower and lower until he was ready to penetrate him.

"Perhaps. But I wonder how he took it?" Beyond grinned and with no warning he pushed into Matt. Had he not been stretched from having Mello in him, it would have hurt a whole hell of a lot.

Matt wrapped his legs around Beyond and was allowed to pull him closer with arm around the elder's back. The position was awkward with Mello on the bed, and Beyond had enough after the third time he lost his rhythm because of it.

Without preamble, he unceremoniously shoved at Mello until his corpse fell off the side of the bed. Matt winced at the sound and didn't want to think of how Mello had landed.

A sharp thrust and a new depth brought Matt back to the present. Closing his eyes he listened to their harsh breathing, the rocking of the bed, and could almost imagine a different night—any night, with Mello.

Beyond bit Matt's lip again, harder this time, and used the swear of pain to plunder his mouth. Matt wasn't being given the option of ignoring who was fucking him.

It was his punishment. 

And part of the deal.

"Too bad I hadn't found you sooner, think of the fun we could have had?" Beyond mumbled against his lips. Matt wouldn't deny that he was attracted to Beyond and that most of it was purely physical. Matt liked danger, always had. It was part of the reason he and Mello had worked so well together.

But he wasn't sleeping with Beyond because of that attraction.

He loved Mello and never would have cheated in normal circumstances, nor ever harmed him. It had taken every ounce of strength to do it and keep calm. But he had to do it or both of their deaths would have been worse; especially for Mello who unknowingly already had poison running through his veins.

Mello had not only inherited the title of World's Greatest Detective when L died, but his doppelgangers twisted obsession; not for the man himself but the title he had held, the title of the greatest. Mello had become the benchmark, and without knowing of Beyond until it was too late there had been no way to fight against him. No way to win.

Beyond had infiltrated their lives with sickening ease, and poisoned Mello. Matt had found out by chance, when he caught him lurking in the house one night. No one was supposed to be able to find them, much less a mass murderer. Yet, Beyond had. 

Beyond had so many plans for Mello's death. Matt hadn't liked any of them when the murderer had so graciously and _lovingly_ told him—after having pinned him against the wall.

Matt had no way to restrain him and had doubted he could overpower him. All thoughts of capture or killing him had vanished once poison had been mentioned. Beyond being the twisted being he was gave Matt time to confirm it.

No amount of treatment could rid Mello's blood of the taint that infected it. The way Mello would die just from the poisoning—if that was all of Beyond's plan—was nothing short of hell.  
Beyond cornered him in the shower hardly a day later. Because Matt had seen him, had caught him in he act of lacing Mello's chocolate, he allowed Matt to make a deal...

Matt clutched Beyond close, and his mouth opened as he was brought over the edge once more. Beyond continued sliding in and out of him, kissing and biting him until he had his fill. Beyond then sat beside him, breathing heavily and grinning that evil smile Matt had quickly come to hate.

"You fulfilled your end of the deal quite marvelously. Are you positive you won't come with me willingly?" Beyond asked. Apparently rape and murder were all well and good, but when Beyond wanted more than that it had to be willing. It was hilarious to Matt, it really was.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Matt glanced at the matching ring on his finger and gingerly sat up. 

Beyond allowed him to kill Mello in any way he wanted, so long as he could he there for the end. In return both their deaths wouldn't end in torture or worse. Matt had since seen what “worse” meant and he didn't regret his decision.

Beyond stood from the bed and picked something up from his pile of clothing and Matt closed his eyes, waiting.

"Thank you," he murmured. Matt could almost see _him_ -

"You're welcome Matty-kins."

And Beyond pulled the trigger.

**-End-**


End file.
